New Moon
by MerlinWolfgangTrades
Summary: The Man in the Moon wants to help, but his powers are limited. But he is powerful and saves Stiles' life...sort of. Sadly, the Nogitsune's effects never really leave you...Stiles is granted the same powers and fate as Jack...but he is fair game and Pitch is there for his 'rebirth' and claims him for himself.


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/17240243.

 **Rating** : General Audiences

 **Archive Warning** : Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death

 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf (TV), Rise of the Guardians (2012)

 **Character** : Stiles Stilinski, Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Nightmares (Rise of the Guardians), Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon, Nicholas St. North, Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)

 **Additional Tags:** Temporary Character Death, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune Effects, I Don't Even Know, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Guardian, Stiles Stilinski is Sort of a Guardian, I'm Bad At Tagging

 **Stats** : Published: 2018-12-31 Words: 1115

 **Title** : New Moon by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale

 **Summary** : In the middle of winter, on a frozen lake, Stiles fights an unknown enemy of malice and darkness with all his might. But it's dark with no light, since it's the New Moon and his Jeep is parked by the preserves' entrance. He holds his own well enough, but in the end...the ice cracks beneath his feet. He's so cold...he's too tired...there's no help... The Man in the Moon wants to help, but his powers are limited. But he is powerful and saves Stiles' life...sort of. Sadly, the Nogitsune's effects never really leave you...Stiles is granted the same powers and fate as Jack...but he is fair game and Pitch is there for his 'rebirth' and claims him for himself.

* * *

His mares were unsettled and riling, but he didn't fear for his life. They weren't riled up for him. They sensed something that made them angsty, hungry, and ecstatic. Pitch let them loose and followed close behind, ever curious about what had them in such a state.

In a thunderous storm of darkness, under the veil of the New Moon, a time when he and his forces are stronger, they rode unbothered and unstoppable. Their destination seemed to be Beacon Hills, California. There was a lot of glorious dark magic that stemmed from this place, that it made Pitch feel very comfortable. As if the home field advantage was in his right. And perhaps it was.

Paying attention back to his mares he followed them into the heart of the forest and could feel something dark and sinister as he approached. Something so foul and damaged, but powerful...and he knew it was his. As he approached, a devilish smirk appeared on his features bore witness to the events.

He could feel the pull of the moon. Manny wanted to claim this as another of his little guardians, but Pitch reeled that even he didn't have that sort of say. "Ah ah ah, old friend...don't be selfish. This one's mine."

* * *

Stiles knew he should have insisted on back up, and to his credit, he had tried. No one picked up or returned his messages. For days now he was sure that there was something dark and sinister lurking about but no one believed him. He didn't appreciate the sense of irony of being labeled the boy who cried wolf. After nights of not being able to leave it alone, or being left alone by whatever it was, Stiles decided to go and hunt it.

It wasn't like he hasn't gone after beasts before, and so far he's come out of it alive. If only just barely. Or cheated death in a way.

In reality, he knew this was a horribly horrid idea. But he was sleep deprived and paranoidly determined. And it was his downfall.

There was no research to help him find out what this thing was. He seemed to be the only one who could sense or see it. Part of him wondered if it was just in his imagination. Another part knew it wasn't...not with werewolves, hunters, banshees, hellhounds, kitsunes, and everything else that was real to them. Whatever it was, however, wasn't weak to wolves bane or mountain ash or mistletoe or metal bats.

Stiles ended up running for his life. He's banged up, bruised, and has a twisted ankle. When he pauses to catch his breath he's at the edge of the lake. It's frozen over and Stiles knows where he is now. If he could get to the other side and through three miles of the forest he could hopefully reach the Hale house. There's a chance someone might be there, or it could just be used to give him shelter until he came up with a better plan.

He hears whatever's out there chasing him come closer and knows he doesn't have time to walk around the lake. Or maybe it's all in his head and his paranoia is just really acting up. Either way, he sets foot on the ice and carefully tries to make it across. Slip and sliding one more step after another until he hears a growl unlike any other(and when you've been around a lot of monsters lately, that's saying something).

Stiles barely has time to look behind him before he tackled into the ice. The ice cracking because of the movements and weight register in the back of his head but take a backseat. Right now he's using his bat to keep the thing's teeth from gnawing into him. He kicks as hard as he can with his good foot and it gives him his window to get up and run. He knows in the very back of his mind that it's a bad idea. He's watched enough movies, enough Myth Busters, and Discovery Channel to know how to properly cross and seemingly frozen lake...but it all goes out the window.

He's running for his life.

The best leaps and blocks his way.

Stiles stops, he's panting as he stares the beast down, trying to figure out the next part of his plan.

Before he could reach _any_ conclusion, the already cracking ice beneath him give way and Stiles falls in.

It's freezing. For a moment Stiles too shocked, then he's very awake. While his mind racing a million miles per minute but unuseful, Stiles's body who is used to being in danger by now acts on instincts. He tries to reach the surface, but underground current has moved him. The ice above him hasn't cracked and isn't weak, but Stiles is.

He can't break through.

He also didn't take a long, deep breath.

The whiteness of the snow and ice fade into darkness as he sinks to the bottom and his vision goes dark. Stiles is terrified. The last time he felt like this, because of a water-like death...a monster arose with his face. Now more than ever have the effects of Nogitsune felt stronger.

* * *

"Hey North...do you feel that?" Jack asked the other Guardian.

"Aye..." North said solemnly as he looked up to the sky with a frown.

"Another Guardian?" Jack asked as they heard the silent whispers of Manny, the way only Guardians can.

"No one's ever been named Guardian under the New Moon...it's not under his power. Not completely." North said. "Come. We'll get the others and investigate."

* * *

Pitch fought off the Guardians as best as he could, he would not let them get their hands on this boy. But with Christmas cheer still lingering, North was still very strong.

They get to the boy and Jack is the most shocked and in wonder. It was just like him. Same death, only different phases of the moon. He watched as the dark hair lightened to a very pale blond, nearly white but not quite. Eyes go from amber gold to cold cerulean. Jack knows that he's as cold as him, not sure how, but he does. He feels protective of the other.

"Don't worry...you're okay now," Jack promises.

"Oh, Jack," Pitch claims suddenly behind him, with fake sympathy. "You should know better than to make false promises."

Before Jack can fight back and protect the boy, Pitch's mares attack and in a swirl of dark dust...Pitch disappears with the boy.

The Guardians gather, looking at each other with sadness and worry.

"What now?" Tooth asks, but no one answers.

* * *

End Notes

I know myself enough to know this will be part of a series. I just don't know when I'll post the next part xD

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
